Words from Wine
by Sportafan
Summary: It's New Years Eve in LazyTown. Wine is poured and emotions come out into the open because of it. SportacusRobbie. Oneshot. Really crummy summary. Sorry.


**Author's Notes:** Yeah, I, uh, have no idea what possessed me to write something with _alcohol_ involved, of all things. But it's not like Sportacus gets _completely_ drunk. Just tipsy. After all, almost everyone has wine or something to bring in the New Year. (Except me because I'm underage and my parents are law-abiding sticks-in-the-mud. But that's not the point!) What else… Oh, yes. This _is_ a Sportacus/Robbie pairing (if you didn't see it up in the summary). I know that some people don't care for this ship. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. (Though I wish you would. I think it's cute.) In any event, enjoy! (As with my previous Sportacus/Robbie fic, Robbie is a little out of character, again. Sorry. I also don't really think this is written very well. It's really random and not all that coherent. And short. It's too darn short! I may try to re-write it tomorrow, when I'm not exhausted and can actually think straight.)

(Disclaimer: Although Disney movies say your dreams always come true, my dream of owning even a _little_ something of LazyTown hasn't happened yet. Everything in this story ('cept the plot) belongs to Magnus Scheving and whoever else has legal rights to it. So no suing, 'k? )

"Five…four…three…two…one…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Inside Sportacus' airship, noise-makers and different whoops and hollers erupted from the assembled LazyTowners.

It was a new year. A time of forgiveness and new beginnings.

A bottle of sparkling cider for the kids and a bottle of fruity red wine for the adults were popped open and the contents of both were poured into delicate crystal glasses. With smiles and another shout of "Happy New Year!", the glasses _clinked_ together and heads tipped back to receive the bubbly liquid.

The only person who didn't share in the festivities was Robbie Rotten. He hadn't said a single word the entire evening. He didn't even help bring in the New Year. Why he came at all was a mystery to the other guests, though no one ever inquired about it.

But there was no time to wonder about Robbie's presence; the Mayor rose and, with a grin, asked everyone if they had come up with their resolutions.

It seemed that almost everyone was trying to correct their bad habits: Pixel was going to stop playing video games as much as he had in the past; Stingy promised to learn how to share; Ziggy was going to eat more Sports Candy than real candy…

Sportacus poured himself another glass of the wine. He stayed silent, still unsure about what his resolutions were. There wasn't anything he'd done _wrong_ in the past. It wasn't as if he could say that he would exercise more or eat properly—he did all of those every day!

Around one o'clock, people were beginning to yawn and show other signs of fatigue. Finally, the mayor declared that it was time the children get to bed. He and Betsy ushered Stephanie, Ziggy, Pixel, Stingy, and Trixie down the ladder, making sure to thank Sportacus for the wonderful celebration.

"Aren't you going to call it a night, too, Robbie?" Sportacus asked as he drained his second glass of the wine.

"Not before you say what _your _resolution is," Robbie said, glaring at the above-average hero. "I don't think anyone else noticed that you never announced yours, but I did." He looked rather pleased with himself

Sportacus walked over to the couch where Robbie was and sat down next to him. "You didn't say _yours_, either, Robbie," he pointed out.

Robbie's glare became more menacing. "Mine's obvious," he said airily. "To be even more rotten and think of more evil plans."

Sportacus shook his head, grinning. How like Robbie. "Then mine is to stop you." He gave Robbie a sideways glance. "Actually, what I was planning to do was try to include you in more things. If you gave sports a chance, you might find that you like them."

Robbie snorted. "That is extremely unlikely."

"You never know," Sportacus said, smiling kindly.

"Besides, the kids would only want to exclude me from their activities. After everything I did to them last year…"

"But this is a _different_ year, Robbie," Sportacus said softly. "I'm sure that if you change your rotten ways, everyone would like you!" Then, a little hesitantly, he added, "_I_ like you…"

The expression that crossed Robbie's face was a mixture of surprise and embarrassment.

"You don't know what you're saying," he said quickly. "The wine's gotten to you."

Sportacus shook his head. "No, Robbie, I mean it."

And without any warning, he leaned over and gently kissed Robbie on the cheek. Robbie's eyes widened, but he couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips.

Sportacus mumbled something about being tired and rested his head on Robbie's shoulder. In a few minutes, he was asleep.

Robbie glanced down at the slumbering man next to him and turned a light shade of pink.

Who knew? Maybe he could change his rotten ways…

"Tomorrow," he promised and placed his own head on Sportacus'.

Soon, he too was sound asleep.


End file.
